


Work

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was just out looking at a piano he was craving for since he was in single digits. He didn't know someone was watching him. Aiden, however did. What does Aiden do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot all about this one. Found it on my iPod and decided to post it. Think of it as the calm before the storm.

Keith sighed as he stared into a shop window. Inside was grand piano he wanted since he was six. His parents won't get it for him though. He's been saving up for it, but he always ended up short.   
As he looked at the piano, he was unaware of the person staring at him from across the street. The person took out his cell phone and dialed. After two rings, someone picked up.   
"Report," the person over the phone said.   
"The target is within my sights. What are my orders?" the person said.   
"Take him." The person nodded and started to head towards Keith. When he was close, a motorcycle pulled up. Keith turned around and smiled.   
"What took you so long?" he asked. The rider took off his helmet revealing to be Aiden.   
"Don't get smart. You wait as long as I want you to," Aiden said. Aiden looked at the person and glared. The person jumped and quickly walked away. Keith blinked.   
"You know him?"   
"You can say that. Hop on." Keith nodded and got on the motorcycle. Aiden passed him a helmet and he put it on. He held onto him as he started his bike. They drove away. Aiden held a serious face. He had to get to work pretty soon.   
\------------------------------------------  
Keith was in his room playing his keyboard along with a remix he heard online. He was highly focused on the music. Aiden had left to take care of something at work. He stopped when heard something downstairs.   
"Aiden is that you?" he said as he paused his music. No one responded. He got up and opened his door. He heard no one. He shrugged and went back to his keyboard. He heard another noise closer to his room. He mentally prepared himself. He heard his door slowly open. He continued playing. When he felt that the mysterious presence was close enough, Keith stopped playing and grabbed the person's wrist and flipped him onto the floor. He placed his foot on the person's chest. Upon closer inspection, Keith realized it was the person from yesterday.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" Keith growled. The person grinned.   
"My identity is none of your concern. What I want is you." Keith felt a sudden pain at his ankle. He looked down and saw a needle pressed into it. He grew dizzy. He soon passed out onto the floor.   
\------------------------------------------  
Aiden sat on his bike outside a warehouse. He glared at it. How dare the gang inside involve Keith in his work? He held his gun in his hand and checked to make sure it was fully loaded. He spoke into the Bluetooth in his ear.   
"Are you all in position?"   
"Yes boss," a group of seven replied.   
"Then let's get this over with before my cousin gets here." Aiden started up his bike and drove into the warehouse. The gang members inside we're about to shoot at him but they were killed before they had the chance. Each member died before they could step before Aiden.   
Aiden reached the boss's office. Two guards stood at the door. Aiden shot them both. He aimed the gun at the door and fired multiple shoots through it.   
"All the guards inside are dead. You injured the boss inside," one of his assassins said.   
"As long as he's not dead. I have a special way in mind to kill him." Aiden parked his bike and his gun ontop of it.   
"One of you are to bring in my katana. The rest of you can stay and watch if you want." Aiden calmly walked into the office. The gang boss stood there shaking while holding his shoulder and gun.   
"Our boss isn't pleased that you went back on your deal. You were supposed to deliver those snipers to us, not keep them for your silly street gang." The gang leader fired the gun. Aiden easily moved his head out of the way.   
"We weren't stupid. We knew that after we gave you the guns, you would kill us all."   
"You underestimate our boss. He's actually a very kind man. You see, I'm here for two reasons. The first is not delivering the guns." A ginger haired man appeared and gave Aiden his katana. Aiden took the katana and pointed it to the boss's chest.   
"The second is kidnapping my cousin. There's a reason why I'm known as the Black Ace Killer." With that, Aiden stabbed the man with his katana. While the sword was still within him, he divided the body in half. He sheathed his sword.   
"Boss, your cousin is here," the ginger haired man said.   
"Alright. All of you can head on home." Aiden walked out of the office while taking out a box of matches. The man who held his cousin was in front of his bike. He was shaking.   
"I'll let you go if you give me the boy." The man nodded and handed Keith over to Aiden. The man ran out. Keith seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He lit a match and threw it over his shoulder.   
"Let's go home Keith."   
\------------------------------------------  
Keith groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. He slowly sat up and realized he was in his room. The last thing he remembered was that creep entering his room.   
"I see your awake," he heard. He turned his head to see Aiden entering his room.   
"Aiden...what happened?"   
"A street gang I had business with decided it was a good idea to kidnap you. I rescued you."   
"No wonder my head hurts."   
"You should lay back down."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Why are apologizing?"   
"I caused you a lot of trouble because I let my guard down. I'm sorry."   
"It wasn't your fault. Don't argue with me about it. Lay down." Keith smiled and nodded. He laid down and went to sleep. Aiden smiled as he watched.   
"Good night."


End file.
